neo_exodusfandomcom-20200214-history
//Memoirs of Former Supreme Commander of the Armed Forces//- "Commander John Sheppard Plesskin"
Exodus report PRE SHEPPARD ERA: Everything started with an idea. This idea was that of reaching mankind’s space stage, and to achieve that Project exodus was created, not much is known about its origins, apart from the fact that it was a Project that involved many countries from across the globe to create an utopic city whose only purpose would be that of capacitate its inhabitants for them to able to create, update and control what would be their new home: The Exodus Ship The exodus ship was an engineering marvel, big and resistant enough to fit a big city on its Surface, but powerful enough to get lifted and surpass the atmosphere without much of a problem, everything about the ship seemed like a dream come true; but dreams tend to get nasty once you’re not looking. They were the evil that wanted exodus out of business, we gave them the name “tumbladistans”, a conglomerate of evil corporations who moved in the shadows and were greedy enough to try to avoid mankind’s advance so they could keep ruling the world <> they had a lot of tactics to avoid exodus’s completion, and the first one to have a hard impact on us was using horrible edited pictures of what appears to be members of exodus sacrificing their childrens (hence the name we gave them, that was terrorism over tumblr) anyways, let’s just say we avoided problems and the great day finally arrived, the day we’ve all been waiting, the first trial flight of exodus. Everything had to be under control, and, as it was kilotons of difference testing the first flight of an unmanned ship and fully habited one, so the residents were already set on their homes the day of the test flight arrived, everybody was excited and a bit scared, but after the half an hour of testing all the engines and checking every important sensor was working, we were all set and ready to fly like friggin’ birds. It wasn’t anything that i had imagined, at all, there was almost no vibration and the lifting was smooth and controlled, we were in the pre-atmosphere in a matter of minutes, the cities we all once though were magnificent were now nothing compared to what exodus was; but you might be asking to yourself, you is this? You are you? And to explain that, i must first explain exodus’s political system so you can understand other events later on. As exodus was the result of most countries’ efforts, thinking of choosing a ruler in the traditional way was just ridiculous and, because in exodus every inhabitant is treated equally, there were changes that had to be done, first off, job assignment was set through a system called “post’s number” whatever that means, anyways, you must use a command called “roll” in one of the machines located in all exodus so you can set your entry to the system and, after a random generated number, you can get a job determined by the number you received. As having absolute power was just too much for a man, it was decided to have 3 main roots of power; the first one was to control everything political-wise; a council set of councilors and high councilors <>. The second one was the military; you see, by the time exodus was set on air there was already transmissions of other civilizations in space, so we had to be sure we could negotiate in their “terms” in case they were hostile, military has control over citizens in general so they can keep them safe from accidents/problems. The third of these roots is R&D (Research and development) and although they don’t have any political or military power over people, they are the most important division of exodus, as their engineering made exodus possible and their minds produce every peace of equipment we use as well as improving exodus facilities and functionalities. Now to answer your question i rolled for a job and got military, after a rough 2-year training i got to be an outer ops; that way i got the title of Lt. Snake Plissken (former name David Plissken), but it wasn’t everything honey and oats, after i got my promotion i was immediately set off to the front lines to defend exodus from this so called “tumbladistans” who were still trying to take exodus before it was set to depart to space. I was assigned to a squad and we were set to patrol the walls of exodus; given the fact that exodus was now a state of land independent from all other countries, the only place it could be placed was international waters, which was no problem for the integrated floating systems; but being so far from lands didn’t made us safe from danger. After a terrorist incident caused by the tumbladistans exodus was blamed and we got to declare war to this new enemy, this marked the beginning of a new era called the “first great war” SHEPPARD ERA: My name is John Sheppard Plesskin, and I’m the grandson of Lt. Snake Plissken, and was once Supremme commander of the army of Exodus, I was born 50 years after the first great war and rolled military since I was a child, all my life i set myself to be as great as my famous grandparent, upon reaching my adult life I had to do another reroll as it is written in the law, Since then I got to be judge Shepp, and acquired the power to serve the council directly, at the time, former general of the army was Colonel Cornwallis the third, but oh boy he liked big titles, his entire title was “Colonel Cornwallis the third, former judge and noble honorable member of the council” and let’s be honest, I was attracted by the big title and the power he had to protect exodus, so after an incident with tumbladistans I tried to help him and ended saving around 15 lives that day, after what happened, I decided to talk to him and asked him to make me his apprentice so I could help him in the fronts of war. I received the former title of “The First Exodus Arbiter Sheppard, Bane of Heretics and blasphemy” I gotta admit that the title was ridiculous but, at the time I was more than glad to receive it and finally be able to protect exodus as I was initially meant to be and as my grandpa did back in the good ol’ days.